


Fairytale Monsters

by allfireburns



Series: The Shape of a Soul [6]
Category: Doctor Who, His Dark Materials - Pullman
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Daemons, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor realizes what the Toclafane are, and can't help but pity them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Monsters

You wouldn't think Toclafane have daemons. Daleks don't. Cybermen don't. That makes it easy.

But Toclafane... You see, that's the problem. At first glance, they don't have daemons. Of course they don't. They're just metal spheres with metallic voices and knives and lasers... and then you look closer. I had time to look, after all. They're just shapes in the air, barely there, but you watch long enough, and you learn.

A Toclafane's daemon is like a child's. It shifts. It flies. It's like a ghost of a daemon, almost transparent, right on the edge of flickering out, and it's sick and wrong and it has a high, cruel laugh like a child's.

You spend a year on the Valiant with the Master, and you notice. You learn. You understand what they are. And then you pity them, because they are just children, there at the end of the universe now, screaming into the dark.

Or maybe that's just me.


End file.
